Frost (Mortal Kombat)
Frost is a female Lin Kuei warrior in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Original Timeline Biographies * Deadly Alliance: "Sub-Zero had reformed the Lin Kuei clan and held a tournament to recruit the best of the best. The winner was a mysterious female named Frost who seemed to have freezing abilities similar to those of Sub-Zero. Breaking with Lin Kuei tradition, the new Grand Master, Sub-Zero, took it upon himself to train this new recruit. With his help, Frost was able to better harness her Kori powers. Sub-Zero was not able to teach her humility, however, and her arrogance grew along with her superior fighting abilities. At request of the Thunder God Raiden, Sub-Zero journeyed to Outworld to help defeat the Deadly Alliance. Frost accompanied him to aid her new mentor and to gain more experience as a warrior. By participating in real-world battles, Sub-Zero had hoped that Frost would gain perspective and enlightenment. But unknown to Sub-Zero, Frost had other reasons for following him into Outworld. She was merely waiting for the right moment to reveal her true intentions." * Unchained: "I had made my move to seize control of the Lin Kuei from Sub-Zero. He had let his guard down and I took the Dragon Medallionfrom him. I could feel its power coursing through me! That is the last thing I remember. I awoke in this tomb, surrounded by frozen corpses. I must still be in Outworld. The medallion is gone. No doubt Sub-Zero took it from me and left me here to die. He will pay dearly. I have made my way back to Earthrealm and have returned to the Lin Kuei temple to defeat Sub-Zero. No one here as suspected my presence. I wait in hiding, listening to their chatter for some due to his whereabouts. He is still in Outworld, they say. There were murmurs of a new enemy growing strength in that realm. I only hope that Sub-Zero survives this new threat. He will pay dearly upon his return." * Armageddon Bio Kard: ''"A student of Lin Kuei Grandmaster Sub-Zero, Frost is a formidable young warrior. Her powers of cryomancy are extremely advanced for one so young. Headstrong and driven, her abilities are eclipsed only by her overconfidence."'' Storyline Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance After Sub-Zero became Grand Master of the Lin Kuei clan, he held a tournament in order to recruit strong warriors. The victor was Frost, whose exceptional skills impressed him. Breaking Lin Kuei tradition, Sub-Zero took her as his protegée and personally trained her. With his assistance, her ability to focus her freezing power increased. However, as her skills grew, so did her arrogance. As a result, Sub-Zero was unable to teach her humility. When Raiden requested Sub-Zero's assistance in defeating the sorcerers, Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, Frost's training was cut short. Sub-Zero brought her along with him for assistance, hoping at the same time she would attain perspective and enlightenment through the experience of actual battle. After meeting with the other Earthrealm warriors (one of which was Sonya, who did not get along with Frost), she accompanied Sub-Zero to Outworld. Once there, her true intentions for joining Sub-Zero on the mission became apparent. Desiring to become Grand Master of the clan herself, she immobilized Sub-Zero with a freezing blast, and tore the Dragon Medallion (an artifact which enhanced Sub-Zero's abilities, as well as the symbol of Lin Kuei leadership) from his chest. Without the strength and discipline required to control the medallion's power, she was consumed by her own freezing ability, seemingly killing her. Forgiving her for her betrayal, Sub-Zero searched for a suitable place to bury her remains. He discovered the ancient ruins of a holy structure erected by the long-lost race of Cryomancers. After careful study of the building, Sub-Zero came to believe that both he and Frost were their descendants, and laid her body to rest in a sarcophagus before leaving. Mortal Kombat: Deception However, during the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, Frost awoke some time after Sub-Zero's departure, miraculously alive after all. Realizing she was still in Outworld and thinking that Sub-Zero had left her for dead, she swore to make him pay. Frost then returned to the Lin Kuei Palace, hearing Sub-Zero was still in Outworld and hoping to kill him. After some time, she entered a state of delirium, seeing Sub-Zero everywhere. Frost dispatched many Lin Kuei members while in this state until Sub-Zero returned. He deep froze Frost into an ice coffin and placed her in the chamber of the fallen Lin Kuei, sealing it with an ice wall, intent on keeping her in that state until a cure for her dementia could be found. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Later, as the events of Armageddon begin, Taven revived her from her ice coffin. Frost, still seeing Sub-Zero everywhere, attacked him, but was defeated by Taven. After the fight, she realized Taven was not Sub-Zero, and left the chamber to parts unknown. Later on Frost joined the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon only to defeat Sub-Zero, where she was killed along with almost every kombatant. Endings * Deadly Alliance: ''"As they traveled back to the portal that would return them to Earthrealm, Sub-Zero revealed to Frost that she had been an integral part in the destruction of the Deadly Alliance, and that he was proud to have her as a member of the Lin Kuei clan. But unknown to Sub-Zero, Frost's true intention for joining the Lin Kuei was to become Grand Master herself. She used her ice blast to temporarily immobilize him and ripped the Dragon Medallion from his chest. As she held the medallion, she felt power surge from her body. Lacking the strength and discipline required to control the medallion's immense power, she was consumed by her own freezing ability."'' * Unchained: ''"Sub-Zero returned to Earthrealm only to find many of his clan slain by Frost. She had come back to the Lin Kuei temple with the intention of killing only him, but she was now delirious and saw Sub-Zero everywhere. Sub-Zero blasted her with intense cold, freezing her until she could be revived and cured of her dementia. He laid her on an altar in the chamber of fallen Lin Kuei and sealed the room with a wall of ice. Frost will one day recover. When that day comes, she will have to answer for her crimes against the Lin Kuei."'' * Armageddon: ''"Her strength increased, Frost once again took the Dragon Medallion from Sub-Zero and enhanced her freezing power far beyond her former mentor's. Traveling to Outworld, she located the tomb of her ancestors, the Cryomancers, and planted their souls in the bodies of the current Lin Kuei. Her army of Cryomancers conquered the realms, leaving each of them a frozen wasteland."'' Current Timeline Biography * Mortal Kombat 11: "Grandmaster Sub-Zero’s most dangerous apprentice. When Sub-Zero made historic peace with his clan’s enemy, Scorpion, defiant Frost challenged her Grandmaster as unfit to lead. Sub-Zero defeated and banished Frost. For years, she sought the power to destroy him. Now she has it." Storyline Mortal Kombat X Comic Series Frost is first seen in Raiden's vision. Frost debuts confronting Cassie Cage in the ring of a deathmatch fight club. The announcer reveals Frost has twenty-one wins and no losses, with thirteen of her matches being flawless victories and all twenty-one ending in fatalities. When Frost enters the ring, she is unimpressed by Cassie. Frost dominates her match with Cassie. As Frost prepares to finish Cassie however, Cassie knocks her down with a headbutt and sweep kick and knocks her out with a submission hold. While Frost lays unconscious, the crowd and announcer demand Cassie finish her. Cassie reluctantly complies when her friend Jacqui Briggs is held at gunpoint and places her foot on the unconscious cryomancer's throat. Frost is saved from death by the arrival of the Black Dragons and her body is moved by Cassie and Jacqui. When the Special Forces arrive later, Frost is seen being carried off by emergency workers. Frost recovers some time later and is approached by the thunder god Raiden, informed of a 'tournament' to be held by the new Lin Kuei under her fellow cryomancer Kuai Liang. Frost travels to Arctika and finds Kuai meditating before a Buddhist statue. Frost attempts to greet Kuai from behind, only to find herself flipped onto her back. Annoyed and shocked to be so easily subdued, Frost explains to a confused Kuai that Raiden sent her for the tournament, and attempts to use her ice powers on Kuai while explaining the tournament is to audition and show off their talents, only for Kuai to ignore her attack and hold her wrists in place before seeing all the other kombatants that have arrived as well. Kuai allows all the fighters to stay and compete, though stresses, to Frost in particular, that they are not to attack him. Frost complies and follows Kuai and the other fighters off. Mortal Kombat X Frost secretly observed her grandmaster's attempts to make peace with the Shirai Ryu. Refusing peace, she attacks Scorpion, declaring that there will be no peace. Scorpion easily knocks her out, though her actions incite a fight between the two leaders, which ends after Frost attempts to attack Scorpion again, only to be frozen by Sub-Zero. Her master informs Scorpion that she is powerful but lacks the judgment to see the wisdom of peace. He promises to deal with her and she is left frozen as they continue their conversation. Mortal Kombat 11 At some point, Kronika encountered Frost and appointed her as the head of the Cyber Lin Kuei. Frost is first seen with Kronika as she proposes to Shao Kahn that he assist her in her creation of the New Era in exchange for his own empire. At some point, Frost told her preceding Cyber Lin Kuei leader Sektor about how Sub-Zero’s Lin Kuei allied with Shirai Ryu in her timeline. Frost later appears in the Lin Kuei Factory with Cyrax as Sub-Zero and Scorpion plan to destroy it. Sub-Zero freezes Frost in order to buy them time to destroy Cyrax's behaviour inhibitors, Frost quickly breaks free out of the ice and attacks the duo. Frost is quickly defeated by one of the duo as the other attempts to incapacitate Cyrax, she is not seen for the rest of the duration of the chapter. Frost later is seen participating in the defence of Kronika's keep, she mocks Raiden and reveals that to him that the Cyber Lin Kuei are under her command. After being defeated by Raiden he short-circuits her control over the Cyber Lin Kuei causing the remaining cyborgs to deactivate. Endings * Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical): "Sub-Zero dismissed me. Raiden dismissed me. They all did, even Kronika. Until I froze the smug looks off all their faces and became the Lin Kuei's new Grandmaster. The Hourglass offers even greater prospects. With it, I'll mold history to carve my name on everyone's lips. But even its power has limits. My vision can be upended by people's individual choices. Unlike Kronika, I won't let these imperfections fester until time itself must be restarted. The Lin Kuei will be my time warriors. Travelling through history, they'll get rid of those whose actions threaten my vision. From now on, no one will overlook my greatness. I'll never be dismissed again." Gallery Videos Category:2000s Category:Assassin Category:Betrayer Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Friend Category:Martial Artist Category:Nameless Category:Neutral Evil Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Video Game Villainess